


Past

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio thinks in their past together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attemp of writing a senando fanfic in English. It’s short (a drabble so it’s really short) but I hope you like it :)

Sergio wouldn’t change anything of his past. He would let his younger self to fall in love with Fernando again. He would try to break up with him and would not talk to him for weeks because he left Madrid, because Fernando left him behind. He would let Fernando to come back into his bed just because Fernando asked him with a lonely voice that breaks his heart anytime. He would call to England at six am to tell him he still loves him no matter what just because he wants to hear Fernando’s voice saying ‘I love you too’.

Life isn’t perfect but sometimes past is. And his past... No, not only his. Their past is perfect with all the pain and the suffering, with the shame and the denial, because there are happiness and affection and love... Their past is full of love and that makes it perfect.

And thanks to that past Sergio is in that bed right now with Fernando sleeping by his side. So he knows that even if life isn’t perfect, the past can be just like that moment.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope there isn't a lot of mistakes and you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
